Antibiotic susceptibility is typically determined in three-day process that includes an average two-day plate growth phase followed by a susceptibility test in an automatic scanner. In some cases, effective antibiotic treatment of a patient may not begin until susceptibility is assessed. Thus, reducing the amount of time required to identify species and strain and strain resistance to antibiotics and to assess antibiotic susceptibility would be advantageous.